Jerry Lynn
Jeremy Lynn (born June 12, 1963) is an American retired professional wrestler. He has worked for promotions such as World Championship Wrestling (WCW), Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), and Ring of Honor (ROH). Lynn is a two time world heavyweight champion, having held the ECW World Heavyweight Championship once and the ROH World Championship once. Other championships held by Lynn in his career include the GWF Light Heavyweight Championship (once), WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (once), the TNA X Division Championship(twice), the NWA World Tag Team Championship (twice) and the WWA International Cruiserweight Championship (once). Lynn retired as an active wrestler on March 23, 2013, exactly 25 years after his career began. Today, he works as a producer and coach for All Elite Wrestling. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Jerry Lynn *** Cradle piledriver *** Sleeper hold *** Tornado DDT ** As Mr. J.L. *** Cross armbreaker *** Rope hung DDT * Signature moves ** Diving crossbody ** Fireman's carry cutter ** Frankensteiner ** German suplex ** Gory special ** Guillotine leg drop to a rope hung opponent ** Inverted DDT ** Multiple dropkick variations *** Missile *** Springboard *** Standing ** Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver ** Running sitout powerbomb ** Spinning heel kick ** Superbomb ** Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker ** Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown * Managers ** Amy Vitale * Nicknames ** "Dynamic" ** "The Godfather of Anarchy" ** "The New F'n Show" * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "Wild Side" by Mötley Crüe *** "Halo" by SOiL *** "Scapegoat" by Fear Factory ** New Japan Pro-Wrestling *** "Our Song" by Yes ** World Championship Wrestling *** "Metal Head" by Francesco Caruso, Maurizio Corecha and Luciano Favarin ** Extreme Championship Wrestling *** "Replica" by Fear Factory *** "Trust" (Instrumental) by Megadeth *** "Scapegoat" by Fear Factory *** "El Cu Cuy" by Coal Chamber ** World Wrestling Federation *** "Tomb it May Concern" by Zack Tempest ** Combat Zone Wrestling *** "Take Your Best Shot" by Dope ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Born and Raised" by Dale Oliver *** "Fear" by Dale Oliver *** "Gallin Gun" by Dale Oliver ** Ring of Honor *** "The Wonders at Your Feet" by Dark Tranquility *** "Dividing Light" by A Test of Faith Championships and accomplishments * All American Wrestling ** AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Anarchy Championship Wrestling ** ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** ACW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Scot Summers * Born Championship Wrestling ** BCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * East Coast Wrestling Association ** Super 8 Tournament (2007) * Extreme Championship Wrestling ** ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Hardcore Hall of Fame (2010) * Extreme Rising ** Legend of the Year (2012) * Frontier Wrestling Alliance ** FWA British Heavyweight Title No.1 Contenders Round Robin Challenge (2002) * Gateway Championship Wrestling ** GCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Global Wrestling Federation ** GWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Heavy On Wrestling ** Hall of Fame (2013) * Independent Wrestling Association East Coast ** IWA East Coast Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South ** IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * International Wrestling Cartel ** IWC Super Indy Championship (1 time) ** Super Indy Tournament (2008) * Metroplex Wrestling ** MPX Championship (1 time) * National Wrestling Alliance Mid-South ** NWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * New Era Pro Wrestling ** NEPW Triple Crown Championship (1 time) * New York Wrestling Connection ** NYWC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** NYWC Hi-Fi Championship (1 time) ** NYWC Interstate Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling America ** PWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** PWA Light Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** PWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with The Lightning Kid * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Comeback of the Year (2009) ** PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1999) ** Ranked #29 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2003 ** Ranked #281 of the top 500 greatest wrestlers in the "PWI Years" in 2003 * Ring of Honor ** ROH World Championship (1 time) * Showtime All-Star Wrestling ** SAW International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Steel Domain Wrestling ** SDW Television Championship (1 time) * Suncoast Pro Wrestling ** SPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brady Boone * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with AJ Styles (1) and Amazing Red (1) ** TNA X Division Championship (2 times) ** World X Cup (2004) – with Chris Sabin, Christopher Daniels and Elix Skipper ** NWA World Tag Team Title Tournament (2002) - with AJ Styles * United States Wrestling Organization ** USWO Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** USWO Television Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling All-Stars ** WWA International Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) ** WWA International Cruiserweight Title Tournament (2003) * World Wrestling Federation ** WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Category:Alumni